A typical battery module includes a plurality of sections disposed in adjacent relationship to one another. Each section includes a plurality of cells disposed in adjacent relationship to one another. When the battery module is fully assembled, each of the cells of each section is held in compression by a plurality of rods that extend through all of the sections. If one or more of the cells within a single section stops working and the rods are removed to replace the cells, compression between the cells is lost and the entire battery module needs to be replaced.